


Castles on the Sand

by Annwyn



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Sequel to 'Fire and Shadow'
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-07
Updated: 2010-02-07
Packaged: 2017-10-07 02:56:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/60690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annwyn/pseuds/Annwyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sean and Elijah take a vacation. Baggage: laughter, teasing and a leavening of angst - and did I mention sex? Oh yeah...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Castles on the Sand

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel to _Fire and Shadow_.

  
The sea stretched out below him, blue meeting blue at the horizon's edge. A gentle breeze stirred his hair and felt like sun-warmed silk on his bare skin. His view was framed by the swaying fronds of palm trees, and the encircling arms of volcanic heights that cradled the still waters of the cove - like jet setting off a gem of purest sapphire.

Sean squinted up at the position of the sun and sighed happily. It had been a long time since he had allowed himself the luxury of lying abed until noon, and it felt damn good. Felt absolutely decadent - and sinful.

The sliding doors whispered open behind him and the corners of his mouth twitched into a tiny grin. _Speaking of sin..._ A warm weight sagged heavily against his back, shoving him against the wooden railing, and limp arms crept loosely around his waist to lock hands against his belly, a pair of glasses dangling from one of them. He felt the prickle of stubble against the skin of his back and the moist warmth of an exhaled breath; then the sharp ridge of a tensing jaw and the sound of a yawn of truly prodigious proportions.

"...Wassa time?"

"Um...noonish?"

"Huh? Why'd you let me sleep so long?" Elijah eeled under Sean's arm and slid around him, shifting his body until he found a comfortable fit. Strong arms pressed him even closer, and his partner grinned down at him unrepentantly.

"Hey, I wasn't the one who wanted fun and games at four in the morning."

Elijah's giggle was muffled in the soft skin of Sean's neck. "Um...I was jet-lagged, okay? And anyway," he added indignantly, "I didn't hear you complain, did I? You rose to the occasion - and very well, I might add!"

Sean smiled at the pun and dropped a kiss on the spiky crest of bed hair. "Lij, wake up properly and take a look at the view. It's totally worth it, believe me." Elijah resisted stubbornly as Sean tried to maneuver him about. His lover's body smelled so good and radiated such a comforting heat, he didn't want to let go of it. At length he sighed, turned and squinted short-sightedly against the sun's glare.

"Doofus," Sean grinned and nipped the specs from Elijah's unresisting hand. He tipped his face up and Sean slid them on, caressing a smooth cheek in passing. Elijah smiled his thanks and turned his attention outward.

"Wow," he exclaimed, awed at the sight before him. "Fucking amazing!"

Sean glanced sideways at the eager eyes that rivaled the sea in depth and color. Elijah's sleep-fresh skin was flushed with rose, and the parted lips gleamed with a silky sheen. "Beautiful," he murmured, and felt his cock stir fitfully against Elijah's naked behind.

His eyes still on the view, Elijah reached back to cup his hand around the warm curve of Sean's ass and flexed his hips languidly against Sean's muscled body.

" Amazing," he repeated absently.

*****

They had landed at Hilo Airport the afternoon before and immediately hopped a plane to Maui. From there, a Cessna had flown them to a tiny airfield on Maui's southwestern coast, where a battered SUV awaited them. Their driver, a friendly but taciturn islander named Fred, unloaded their bags without a sign of recognition, and they had breathed sighs of relief. Harry had assured them that no one would bother them here, but they hadn't taken his word for it. They had been burned far too many times already.

An endless froth of green flowed past his eyes, vibrant tropical hues gradually dimming as the bright afternoon segued into dusk. Sean's mind drifted tiredly, lulled by the soothing hum of the big car's engine. It wasn't on vacation mode yet - it insisted on worrying about schedules, luggage, and the myriad little things that could still go wrong. It was hard to let go. He had lived on tenterhooks for the past two weeks, praying fervently that Aly and Lizzy would stay healthy, that his business wouldn't need any fires put out - that nothing would intervene to ruin their plans. They needed this respite. Their relationship needed it. There would be no Maui alternative, if this fell through.

Try as he might, Sean couldn't summon up regret for the ending of the 'Rings' experience. He was truly glad that it was over, and they could take up the reins of a normal life. As normal, that is, as Sam and Frodo could ever have. He wondered if Elijah really understood why he felt the way he did. That the weight gain and the media frenzy were the least of the reasons why. That welcoming the end of the experience didn't trivialize the deep friendships he had made. Didn't trivialize the blossoming of their love, rooted in Middle Earth as it was.

He rested his cheek on the dark head dozing against his shoulder and drew a deep breath, calling Elijah's scent to him. It curled into his nostrils - the warm smell of sweat, of airplane air and stale cigarette smoke, and something else. Something that he had never been able to describe to his satisfaction. The scent of laughter, tears and clean young male; the tang of citrus, and sex and wild, hot nights. The pungency of memories.

Elijah was such a romantic, he mused ruefully. And young, so goddamn young. For him, love was an incandescent force that knew no barriers and brooked no denial. He would count the world well lost for it. For Sean, the passion burned just as hot, but his cursed practical mind would not let well enough alone. He knew his fears weren't rational, but as everyone had so cogently pointed out, there was nothing about their love that was rational anyway.

They had found what they had in a unique place, in a fantastic bubble of time. Would Elijah feel the same once Middle Earth was behind them? Would the constant wonder of their love fade under the demands of an ordinary life? It seemed the height of melodrama to say he couldn't live without Elijah, but the searing pain that took his chest when he thought of the possibility said otherwise. Did Elijah feel the same? He wasn't sure...

The burden of his fear rode his back daily, and when his bones ached and it seemed like the interviews would never end, it slipped out in words that he regretted as soon as they left his lips. Sound bytes that seemed to separate him from what the rest of the cast felt. Elijah smiled and said nothing, but the shadow of hurt that surfaced in his expressive eyes spoke volumes to Sean.

The SUV hit a pothole and bounced, jolting Elijah's head off Sean's shoulder. He moaned in protest, and mumbled sleepily, "...we there yet?"

Sean gathered him closer and tucked the errant head under his chin where it belonged.

"It's okay, baby," he whispered. "Go back to sleep."

It was full dark by the time they reached their destination, a huge stretch of fenced-in private land accessible only by sea and by a narrow mile-long road barred by a stout security gate. Much of the land was given over to plantations of banana trees, except for a landscaped strip that surrounded the house and afforded a clear view of the immediate vicinity. The three-story building was built in the shape of a blunt pyramid, and built of weathered wood and local stone. It blended nicely into its surroundings, and what they could see by the glare of the car's headlights seemed quite in the ordinary way. That is, until the SUV swept around the house and drew up at the front door. The indigo sea stretched out before them, the moonlight glinting silver on the waves, and an aching lump rose in Sean's throat. There was a calm majesty to the scene, and one they had seen before - in another country, under a different sky. He felt Elijah reach for his hand in the dark and squeeze it. He remembered too.

The driver unlocked the door, flicked an unseen switch, and the whole house lit with a blaze of light. The entire wall that faced the ocean was a sheer curve of glass, broken only by balconies that jutted out on the second and third floors. Fred grinned at the sharp hiss of their indrawn breaths.

"Solar powered," he said cryptically as he led them through the door.

The place was furnished with an eye to luxury, from the huge Jacuzzi set into a deck cantilevered over the ocean, to the entertainment centre that occupied one end of the living room. The kitchen was a marvel of efficiency, and the fridge was crammed full. Sean sighed appreciatively at the variety of salad fixings available, and did a little soft-shoe at the sight of ready-to-eat casseroles with heating instructions taped to their lids. The crowning touch was a fridge-full of beer and wine. Sean smiled indulgently at Elijah's crow of delight.

Fred had assured them that everything was fresh. It seemed that someone had flown in from Kahului early that morning and seen to every creature comfort possible. He showed them the generators that kicked in when the stored power ran low, and the radio that was their only connection to the outside world. Then he gave them a set of keys - to the house, the security gate and to the garage that housed another SUV for their use, if they needed it.

"I'll be back a week from today - your flight leaves at two in the afternoon, on Monday," he reminded them as he stood in the driveway. He smiled, his teeth gleaming whitely against his mahogany skin. "I hope you enjoy your stay."

They had been too tired to eat dinner, too exhausted for anything but a quick shower. The king-sized bed had looked soft and inviting, and the soft gleam of starlight over the sea was the last thing they saw before a deeper darkness drowned them both.

*****

"Where'd you hide the sunblock, Sean? I can't find it!"

Sean deposited the last plate on the draining board and reached for a towel.

"I'll take care of it, Lij," he said, turning away from the sink. "Why don't you..."

"Why don't I - what?" Elijah's eyes crinkled in amusement as he watched a tide of pink climb out of Sean's collar and suffuse his face. He propped a hand on his hip and struck a provocative pose. "What, Sean?" he prodded wickedly, blushing a little himself as green-amber heat slide over his skin.

Sean's gaze snagged on the miniscule band of crimson lycra that moulded itself to the swell of Elijah's groin; a vibrant contrast to the expanse of creamy skin and the shy line of down that disappeared behind the barely-there waistband. His mouth went dry - and then filled with a rush of wetness. He would've bayed at the moon, if there was one. Sean caught himself at mid-drool and swallowed hard.

They hadn't finished what they'd started earlier. Their bellies had other ideas, and the clamor of hunger had established an imperative too painful to ignore. Now the heat that lay banked just under his skin quickened, urgent and demanding. He looked up with an effort and met Elijah's dancing eyes.

"You -" It came out as a squeak, and he cleared his throat noisily. "You're a sexy bit of fluff, aren't you," Sean whispered. "Come here," he ordered huskily, and held out his hand.

Elijah balked, pouting in mock outrage. "Sean! _Bit of Fluff?_ You don't respect me any more," he mourned.

Sean growled and grabbed him, pulling him roughly against his body. "Fuckin' tease," he muttered, and kissed Elijah hard, his hands sliding down to knead a double-handful of silky flesh.

Elijah relented and pressed closer, winding his arms around Sean's neck. They kissed for a long moment, their tongues tangling, and the sunlit kitchen echoed with soft whimpers of desire. Then Elijah broke off the kiss and leaned back against Sean's arms, panting slightly. He looked down, and found himself looking back.

"Ooops," he said, giggling, and tucked himself back in, giving Sean's erection a passing squeeze. "I take it you like the - um - bathing - thing?" he asked impishly.

"You look good enough to eat," Sean grinned back. "And we haven't had dessert yet..."

"Later, okay?" Elijah's eyes softened, and he smiled. "You won't regret it, I promise," he added mysteriously.

Sean eyed him uncertainly. Sometimes Elijah's sense of humor could be downright alarming. But never hurtful, he told himself. And never at the expense of others.

"I'll hold you to that," he replied. "I'll go pack some towels and stuff, ok? You organize the beer and hunt up an umbrella. That sun looks pretty hot."

They exchanged a promissory kiss and released each other reluctantly.

"Oh! I almost forgot. Sean!"

Sean halted with a foot on the stair. He looked back at Elijah inquiringly.

"Wear the blue suit, ok?"

"Huh?" Sean's brain still suffered from _coitus interruptus_. "I don't... oh."

"Yep," Elijah smirked. "You do now."

*****

Sean met him on the flag-stoned path outside the mudroom. Elijah's arms were full of beach umbrella, close-woven matting, and waterproof cushions. A small cooler full of beer sat at his bare feet. He looked up expectantly as Sean rounded the corner and his mouth quirked up in a pleased grin.

The sun loved Sean. It burnished his tanned skin, lightly furring his stomach and thighs with gold, and traced glints of copper though his russet hair. Sunlight pooled in his hazel eyes, lighting them with a rich glow. The thin blue lycra hugged the swell of his ass and hid nothing from Elijah's appreciative eyes.

"Very ni-i-ice!" he said breathlessly.

Sean looked down at himself uncertainly. "I feel like I'm about to fall out," he remarked.

"I'll catch you," Elijah grinned. "Relax, okay? This is for us."

The golden eyes darkened and Sean retorted, "Damn right, it is! You're not wearing that thing anywhere else!"

_Damn._

He cursed inwardly, wishing he could take the harsh words back. _Why had he said that? Stupid, jealous fool._ He'd never acted the heavy before, never held Elijah back from doing whatever he pleased. He had always trusted in the younger man's good sense. He knew perfectly well what had triggered his outburst. _We promised to share our feelings and our fears._ he thought ruefully. _Who knew it would be so hard to do?_ He was way overdue for the confessional - but not now. Not today.

He avoided Elijah's eyes by the simple expedient of bending to lift the cooler. The evasion was useless. The sapphire gaze caught and pinned him as he straightened.

"Sean?" Sean flinched at the tentative note in his lover's voice. "Is something wrong?"

"Nah, just grumpy and jet-lagged. Sorry, love." Sean smiled at him crookedly and changed the subject.

"What's that?" he asked, nodding at the plastic bag that dangled from a wiry arm.

"Pail and shovel," The blue eyes gleamed with mischief. "Thought we'd build a sand castle."

"We?"

"If you'd rather not..."

Sean groaned.

"I brought a set for you," Elijah smirked. "Just in case."

*****

The descent to the beach was by way of a steep wooden stairway that slanted down to the base of the escarpment. They paused at the bottom to get their bearings, and then Sean pointed, and off they went, skipping across the burning sand, whooping like exuberant schoolboys. They came to a gasping halt in the lee of a large rock formation that jutted out of the sand like the prow of some fossilized ship. The mats and umbrella were soon disposed to their satisfaction, and Elijah looked toward the beckoning sea longingly.

"I'm going for a swim, Seanie," he said, and started toward the water. "Are you coming?"

"Hup! Come back here, you!" Sean ordered peremptorily and Elijah retraced his steps with a sheepish grin.

"Sorry," he offered meekly. "I forgot."

"You know you burn so easily," Sean sighed in exasperation. He filled his palm with a dollop of sunblock and stroked down the length of the smooth back presented to him, spreading the lotion from the tender nape to the moist cleft just beneath the crimson waistband.

Elijah leaned into the caress with a sigh. "This is the life," he said contentedly, lifting his arm for easier access.

Sean quirked an eyebrow. "What - a beach-side mansion with chauffeur and maid service? Or - yeah! We' could build a driftwood shack on the beach and fish for our food - turn around, will you?"

Elijah turned to face him obediently. "And we'll learn to play guitar, and serenade each other under the moonlight," he riposted with an impish grin.

"You'll get tired of me. We'd drive each other crazy within a week." Sean smirked knowingly, and stroked an oily finger down the delicate nose. "Shut your eyes. I don't want this stuff to get in."

Elijah went silent as Sean applied lotion over the rest of his face. Then he opened his eyes, and the look in them was anything but amused. "I'll never get tired of you, Sean. Not ever," he said quietly.

Sean leaned forward and kissed him gently. "I know, Lij. I was only joking. Now, do my back, okay?"

He turned to settle on the mat, but not before Elijah saw a fleeting sadness cross his face. He sighed inwardly as he went down on his knees. Something had been eating at Sean for a while now, and he had a shrewd idea as to what it was. The jealousy inherent in that earlier outburst had clinched it. _Damn._ He loved this man with all the strength that he was capable of, a mature love that saw his imperfections and accepted them. He knew, even if Sean hadn't realized it yet, that the divorce had damaged Sean, had torn at his need for permanence. He had seen that sort of hurt before. He wanted to give that solidity back to Sean - and he didn't know how.

Elijah pressed a kiss to the back of Sean's neck as his hands moved over the broad back, massaging sunblock into the bronzed skin. He breathed in the scent of Sean's hair, and shut his eyes against the sunshine. His hands stilled, and he saw Sean again, behind his eyelids - handsome in his tux, holding something that glittered in the light.

_He hears Sean's voice, thanking Christine and his daughters, his Mom and Dad, Peter and New Line, and he feels an overwhelming pride engulf him. Then Sean looks straight at him, over the intervening heads of the audience, and says, "There is one other to whom I owe more than thanks. He became Frodo so perfectly, so seamlessly, that he made it easy for me to become Sam. Without his support and generosity, I would not be here before you today. I owe him more than I can say. Elijah Wood, this one's for you."_

_Elijah is unaware that everyone has turned to stare at him. He doesn't feel Peter's hand clap him on the back, doesn't see Christine smile at him across the empty seat between them. He doesn't hear the murmur of the audience, the scatter of applause. All he sees is Sean. And his radiant smile._

"Lij? What's wrong?" Sean's voice intruded on his memories and he discovered that his eyes were full of tears. Salt and sunblock stung them, and he blinked furiously.

"Nothing," he muttered. "Sunblock in my eyes."

Sean twisted around with a towel in his hand and a frown on his forehead. "Hold still," he ordered, dabbing at the streaming blue eyes. He finished his ministrations with a quick swipe across Elijah's face, wiping away oily residue, and cupped his hand around Elijah's chin.

"Better?" he asked gently.

Elijah stared into the amber eyes, so soft and tender with concern. The sound of the surf receded into the distance, and his world was filled with Sean. _With wanting Sean. Needing Sean._

_I want to give him everything,_ was his last coherent thought.

*****

Sean saw the beautiful eyes darken, watched the heavy lids come slowly down - then he was on his back, and Elijah hung above him.

"Sean. Sean. Love you so much. Want you so much. Seaaannn." The whispered words rained softly down on his face, like so many drops of heat. But there was nothing soft in the bruising force of Elijah's kiss, or the hot length of him that branded itself against Sean's thigh. He felt the slender body shuddering under his hands, the thrusting tongue plumbing the depths of his willing mouth, and he gave himself over to the joy of it.

Small kisses, all over his face, hot breath on his ear - a wet tongue exploring its whorls and contours; soft lips tracing the line of his jaw, moving across the hollow of his neck. He was so hard, he ached. A pause in the journey, and court paid to the sensitive buds, hard and stiff in the warm air. Then the lips moved downward, and a tiny shoot of reason poked out of the swamp of his arousal.

"Lij...ah!" _Fuck- but he had a talented tongue! _ "Here?" Sean managed hoarsely.

Elijah disengaged with a sucking sound. "You wanna stop?" The blue eyes were glazed, unfocused, and the perfect mouth glistened wetly in the sun.

"Fuckno!" Sean gasped. "But..."

"No one to see." Elijah tossed a bit of blue aside and returned to the task at hand.

"Lij, come back here," Sean rasped out. "I -I'm not gonna last much longer if you keep that up..."

Elijah complied, and Sean twisted, throwing him on his back on the mat. "My turn," he murmured, and gave as good as he got. Elijah moaned, and his legs came up around Sean's waist. They rocked together until Elijah whispered, "Fuck me, baby. Now."

Sean reached into the bag, fumbling until he found what he was looking for. Elijah's legs fell away and Sean rolled off him, his hand slipping between the smooth thighs to stroke the sensitive flesh behind his balls. Elijah made a sound, and Sean looked up at him. He was staring at the sea.

"Sean," he sighed, pushing into Sean's hand almost absently. "D'you think we could do it - out there?"

A short pause, as Sean considered the physics of the notion. Then, "Why not?" and he tossed the lube back. Elijah leaned up on an elbow and watched, puzzled, as Sean groped around in the bag again, finally pulling something out with a grunt of triumph.

"What's that?" he asked curiously, peering at the jar in Sean's hand.

"Lube," Sean answered. "Petroleum-based," and spun the lid.

Elijah giggled. "Boy scout," he accused, and moaned as sure fingers curled into him.

"Ah, but you'll be glad of it," Sean promised, and bent his head to seal the tender lips.

*****

They raced into the surf hand in hand, and Elijah launched himself sideways in a shallow dive, twisting his body to slap against the water's surface. It sheeted over his face like silver glass, the mast of his arousal trailing a deep vee of ripples in his wake.

He floated, the sun hot on his eyelids, the blood-warm water lapping at his skin like a thousand tiny tongues. Then a hand splayed beneath his back, and another cradled his ass, and a warm mouth engulfed him and..._ohgodohgodohsean_... He tried to hold himself as still as he could, one hand gripping a muscled arm, the other scrabbling uselessly at water that afforded no purchase. Shuddering as waves of heat raced from all over his body - fusing into a pulsing pleasure that fountained up into Sean's throat and spilled over to fill the world.

Sean held him close as he waited for the tremors to subside. Elijah's head hung limply over his arm, wisps of darkened russet fanning out around him to flutter in the swell. The blue eyes opened, and the glory of the sky was reflected in them.

"That was..." he whispered, groping for words, and gave up. "Just - thank you, Sean...thank you."

Sean smiled back and loosed him to float free, moving his hands to grip the slim hips, pulling them to him. The water came comfortably up to his chest, and he dug his feet into the sand, anchoring himself surely. Elijah's legs drifted up to lock around his waist, his hands braced on Sean's shoulders and the problem of leverage was solved. Sex between them had never needed instruction. In this, especially, their minds moved as one.

The pale skin gleamed through the water. Strong knees flexed and Sean slid deep into Elijah's body in a silken glide. The exquisite friction buckled his knees and he floundered for a moment - then he found his footing again, and the rhythm took them over. _Flex...pull...ohfuckohfuck... flex... _ The water slapped against them, heightening the tumult of sensation.

"Sean...please..." Elijah moaned, and Sean reached between their bodies to squeeze his half-hard cock. The movement altered the angle of penetration, and Elijah's body clenched around him and stopped, quivering. He came again, crying out wordlessly, and Sean watched milky blobs bubble up through the clear water. The sight tipped him over the edge, and he drove deep in a final thrust and let go, matching his lover with a cry of his own.

They floated for a time, cradled in the womb of the sea. Elijah took Sean's hand, noting absently that the tips of his fingers were beginning to prune. Then he sighed deeply and pressed his lips to the hollow of Sean's palm.

"I love you, you dolt," he said softly. "Never doubt that, okay?"

Sean felt the peace of the moment settle deep into his bones, and he finally set his fears free to drift away on the tide.

"No," he replied. "Not anymore..."

*****

Sean sat back on his haunches and regarded the finished edifice with satisfaction. The damp sand had packed well, and it really hadn't been too hard to do, once he had gotten into the spirit of the thing. It looked like an outsized wedding cake - even to the pale shells that lined the battlements and paved the miniature roadway. He felt a sense of accomplishment all out of proportion to the result and grinned to himself.

"Hey! It looks great!" Elijah slogged through the sand, flushed and panting. "Here. This should finish it off," and he handed Sean a sprig of greenery, shaped for all the world like a tiny tree.

Sean stuck it into the sand at the top and rose to his feet, groaning. "What have you got in there?" he asked, looking at the pail that swung from Elijah's hand.

Elijah tipped it over Minas Tirith and shook it gently.

"Aragorn," he laughed, as a large brown fiddler tumbled out, to fall on its back, claws waving feebly.

"Gandalf." The big white crab dropped onto the summit and crouched there, glowering.

"Oh boy! He sure is crabby, isn't he?"

Elijah frowned, and glanced into the pail. "Frodo and Sam," he announced, at the arrival of two minuscule crablings. "I think they were making love," he added, peering at the tangle of legs.

"Uh-oh," Sean grinned. "Looks like Frodo's lost a claw."

"Probably had a run-in with Gandalf." Elijah shook his head sadly. "I warned him."

"Do not meddle in the affairs of wizards, for they are subtle and quick to anger," Sean quoted, laughing.

Elijah giggled and wrapped his arms around Sean's waist. "They were good years, weren't they?" he said wistfully.

"The best." Sean dropped a kiss on the salt-encrusted hair. "And there will be more years like them, Lij."

"Yeah," Elijah sniffed quietly. "We were lucky."

"Lucky? I'd say we were!" Sean hugged him tightly. "We found each other, didn't we?"

*****

The sun began to set, streaking the sky with banners of flame. They gathered their things together and prepared to leave. Sean paused by their sand castle and looked out at the silver edge of the incoming tide.

"It will be gone by tomorrow," he said regretfully.

Elijah smiled and took his hand.

"But the sand we used to build it," he said softly. "The sand will still be here."  



End file.
